


Flaws and all

by nicaaa_chuuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And More Fluff, Drunk Atsumu, Fluff, M/M, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu Week, Sakusa can't say it out loud so letter it is, Valentine's Day, sakusa being soft and loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicaaa_chuuu/pseuds/nicaaa_chuuu
Summary: Sakusa reading a letter he'd written for a drunk Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Flaws and all

“Can I read you something?” Sakusa whispered against his lover’s ear.

Atsumu’s head was laid on Sakusa’s chest, cheek squished and mouth wide open with a little bit of drool sliding off the corner of his mouth. It was disgustingly cute… disgusting… but cute— and Sakusa was actually restraining himself from pinching Atsumu’s nose for being overly cute while he laid drunk next to him.

It was Valentine’s Day and the two spent the celebration with Osamu and his boyfriend, Akaashi. The two pair opted for a simple home celebration. Osamu cooked while the rest of them set a casual-picnic mood in the middle of Osamu and Akaashi’s living room. Blankets hovered above them, and instead of picnic blankets, Atsumu insisted on using his twin’s newly purchased air bed. Throw pillows were scattered around and the smell of jasmine entailed from the burning candle Akaashi had lighted.

Everything went better than Sakusa’s expectations.

When the lights had been turned off, Netflix was on. The twins argued for a couple of minutes on what to watch. Sakusa was all quiet, eating on perfectly shaped onigiris while the argument ensued. Osamu wanted action. Atsumu and his hopeless romantic ass wanted to set a romantic mood by watching cheesy flicks. Akaashi agreed on the cheesy flicks so Osamu didn’t really had a choice after that. So, they did and put _To all the Boys I loved before._ Sakusa couldn’t say he was ecstatic to watch all three films about a girl and her letters— after all, a letter of his own was well-hidden inside a book in their bedside drawer.

“You know…” Sakusa pushed back the blond strands of Atsumu’s hair and did it again as they stubbornly fell back to obscure his forehead. “I’m not going to wait for you to wake up. It’s your fault for getting drunk, stupid Atsu.”

A letter was unfolded.

_Hey,_

_Between the two of us, I’d gladly admit that you win over the fact that you can speak your feelings out loud. But here I am, right? I can’t tell you everything but I can write them down and Atsu… if three years ago, someone told me that I’d fall for you this hard, I would’ve laugh at their face. And maybe even bat them away with my lint roller— but now I’m laughing at myself because I’ve fallen. Hard. With you._

_Remember the day I joined the Jackals? You’re gonna tell me that you remember the way I scowled at you, but I would tell you that I remember the day being a little brighter after you directed that smile at me. Remember our first date? You’re gonna tell me that you remember I hated the crepe we ate together, but I would tell you that I remember the stars on that night and how they were a little beautiful than usual because I was with you._

Sakusa expelled a breath, then took one to calm the uncontrollable beat of his heart. It was raging wildly and for a minute he’d wonder if it could wake Atsumu up. But his lover showed no sign of opening his eyes and Sakusa continued reading the letter.

_I wouldn’t remember every single detail on the moments I had with you, but I will always remember that I was there with you._

“Omi?” He stopped. Sakusa swiftly dropped the letter on the floor, then his eyes met with Atsumu blinking. Sleep still dazed him and it’s not hard to tell that alcohol was still in his system from the way an innocent, wide smile showed itself upon seeing Sakusa’s face. “Have I ever told you that I.. Uh.. aywuvyu, Omi? Much! Very Much!” he said, drunkenly slurring his words.

Atsumu moved to snug in his face closer on Sakusa’s neck. He took in a long breath and Sakusa took it as if Atsumu was trying to inhale all of Sakusa’s scent and sighing comfortably until he was all relaxed in his arms, again.

Soft chuckle rung from Sakusa’s side of the bed. Leaning down, he closed his eyes and savoured the touch of his lips on Atsumu’s warmed skin. He tugged his lover closer to him, already feeling himself melt in pure bliss of having Atsumu’s weight on him. This had been going on for years and Sakusa couldn’t say that he had enough. He wanted more of these quiet times with Atsumu and the loud ones to laugh at together. He wanted it forever. “And I love you, too.”

“Flaws and all?”

In his head, Sakusa continued reading the letter for Atsumu.

 _I wouldn’t say something like it was easy to love you. But Atsu—_ Sakusa’s eyes softened at the immediate snore that stumbled out of Atsumu’s mouth— _when I loved you, it felt like sipping the first cup of coffee in a Sunday morning, with my blanket wrapped around me and the sunrise just beyond the horizon. It was watching the rain roll down on the apartment window with the low humming of late television night. It was having a shower after the intense volleyball training. It’s calm and nostalgic. With you, it’s the feeling of finally coming home._

_God, I really hoped you wouldn’t make fun of me for this._

_But I’m grateful it was you. You gave me more than what I asked for. When you taught me what love is, you taught me how to love myself too. But for the days that you made me smile when I couldn’t; I loved you more. For the nights you held me in my shadows; I loved you more. For the kisses and comfort and loving me in days that I couldn’t; I loved you more. You loved me and I loved you more._

_You love me and I love you—_ “… with everything that I am.” Sakusa finally answered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic that I written because I wouldn't be able to fall asleep without actually writing this one! And I wanted to post it for Valentine's day! Thank you for reading, though! <3


End file.
